


Baggage from Iokath

by GerdavR



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, swtor - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, slightly ooc fluff, they just don't know it yet, tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerdavR/pseuds/GerdavR
Summary: Tumblr ask: Forced to share a bed AU for an OTP that’s not yet together/haven’t acknowledged their feelings for each other.Person A soothing them by stroking their hair and forehead till they fall asleep in their arms.





	Baggage from Iokath

Darth Naqâz was usually an eloquent man. During his tenure as the Emperors Wrath his sharp tongue had been as infamous as his deadly lightsaber. But his wit failed completely him when Lana Beniko introduced two would-be assassins who had snuck in into the Alliance base on Iokath. He just glanced at the blonde woman but when he set his eyes on the dark-haired man who was brought before him by Alliance soldiers his eyes widened and he gasped: It was none other than Malavai Quinn, his former second-in-command.

“Quinn? I-Is that you?” stammered Naqâz. He didn’t miss the inquisitive look Lana shot him.

Quinn looked him calmly in the eye. “In the flesh, my lord.”

Hearing his smooth voice again gave Naqâz goose bumps. He gestured the Alliance soldiers to release him.

The blonde woman cleared her throat. “I hate to interrupt this reunion, but I have a time-sensitive request. I’m not an assassin, I’m Captain Elara Dorne of the Republic. Supreme Commander Malcom wants a word with you. In private.”

“Empress Acina requests the same, but unlike Malcom, she’s open to a group conference,” Quinn quickly said.

Naqâz was still staring at Quinn, but then he took a sharp breath and focussed on the task at hand: “I have so many admirers, and so little time – patch them both through.”

 

 

While Malcom and Acina made their case Naqâz caught himself, how his eyes wandered back to Quinn. His temples had greyed a bit he looked as smart as ever. A warm feeling spread out in his chest. Where in the galaxy has he been?

His train of thought was derailed when Lana asked him a question:

“Commander, do you want to side with the Republic or the Empire?”

He crossed his arms. “The Empire took a considerable risk when they supported us against the Eternal Empire – I’m willing to overlook this transgression and remain true to our ally.”

“I knew it,” spat Malcom, “once an Imp always an Imp!”

“Retreat now and spare yourself the humiliating defeat,” replied Naqâz. “I don’t want to go to war with the Republic, I’m merely honouring our alliance with the Empire.”

Theron stepped forward. “Listen to the Commander, you can’t win against the Alliance and the Empire.”

“I can’t believe that my own son would choose this tyrant over me? Over the Republic?”

Theron averted his gaze and said quietly: “Yes, I have.”

Malcom scoffed and ended the call.

“Release Captain Dorne once you’ve confirmed that the Republic has retreated,” commanded Naqâz.

The soldiers saluted and escorted her away.

 

 

The next couple of hours were busy as the Imperial and the Alliance forces secured the surroundings of their bases against Iokath droids. Naqâz had to negotiate with Empress Acina to split up the looted technology.

“I’m certain that our subordinates can hammer out the details of our hmm… Iokath-Agreement. I’m aware that Major Quinn has served under you before – therefore I assume that you don’t object that he will be the Imperial liaison to the Alliance?”

“Of course not,” Naqâz replied a little too fast.

For a moment he thought that he saw a sneer on Acinas face just before she ended the holo call.

Naqâz leaned against the comm station and exhaled. Why was Quinn here? Where had he been? After all these years and all the time he had been the face of the Alliance and only now he showed up?

An iron grip took hold of his chest, could he trust Quinn? Was he still the same man from five years ago? Or had he changed his loyalties again? The doubts pained him – every time he had met one of his friends, Vette, Pierce and Broonmark he realised what he had lost during his imprisonment. Naqâz longed to confide in Quinn like he used to, but at the same time he had seen too much to blindly trust anyone.

“My lord?”

Naqâz turned on his heel and saw that Quinn had quietly approached him. He couldn’t help himself, he smiled at the man who eased into parade rest after standing attention.

“It’s been a long time, Quinn.”

“Six years, eight months, twelve days, my lord.”

“You kept count?” Naqâz softly asked.

Quinn blushed a little. “I’ve missed your company a great deal, my lord.”

Theron entered the conference room just when Naqâz wanted to ask him about the past years. Quinn looked a little distressed when he realised that they weren’t alone anymore.

“Commander, I’ve prepped your personal shuttle for your return to Odessen. Admiral Ago expects you tomorrow for a meeting with Zakuulan emissary-” Theron looked from Quinn to Naqâz and stopped mid-sentence. “I’m sorry, did I interrupt something?”

“No,” said Naqâz and Quinn in unison.

“Major Quinn will accompany me – we need to discuss future cooperations between the Alliance and the Empire.”

Theron smiled a little and nodded. “Aaalright. Commander, Major – if you will excuse me.”

Naqâz watched Theron leave, he glanced at Quinn, but the other man averted his gaze.

 

 

They didn’t talk until they had left orbit and Naqâz had activated the auto-pilot. He looked out of the cockpit window until they had jumped into the hyper lane. Quinn sat on the co-pilot seat and was very busy reading something on his data pad. An uncomfortable silence stretched out until Naqâz got up and loudly said: “I could use a drink.”

He went back into the small galley and poured himself and after short hesitation also Quinn a glass with Zakuulan vodka. He returned to the cockpit and handed Quinn the glass.

“Thank you, my lord,” said Quinn, he seemed pale.

Naqâz sat on the armrest of the pilot’s chair and raised his glass. “To our reunion.”

He took a gulp of his drink and watched how Quinn hesitantly followed his example.

“Where have you been, Malavai?”

Quinn took another sip of his vodka and quickly glanced at Naqâz before averting his gaze once more.

“I attempted to do my duty, my lord. I’m afraid that I failed.”

Naqâz saw that Quinn’s hand trembled a little. He got up and returned to the galley. He took the bottle of Zakuulan Vodka with him and filled Quinn’s glass up.

“I can’t imagine that you would ever fail to do your duty.”

Quinn looked at him with a pained expression on his face. “But I did.” Suddenly he got up and banged his full glass on the console of the cockpit. “I’m afraid I’m rather tired, my lord. May I retire to my quarters?”

Surprised by this sudden development Naqâz frowned and sighed. “Alright, your cabin is the one on the left.”

Quinn bowed and disappeared into the cabin. Naqâz watched the stars fly by and checked the plotted course before he poured himself another drink. Quinn had always been a complicated man, but his behaviour was confusing. Well, he wouldn’t stop until he got a straight answer.

He yawned and stood up. Naqâz stashed the vodka in the galley and entered his cabin, as soon as he had stepped into the room he started to curse under his breath: He had completely forgotten that he had ordered to fill up one of the cabins with crates from Iokath so that Dr. Oggurobb could start his research on the new weaponry. He could barely move in the cabin – it would take hours to remove all cargo.

By the Force! Well, then he would simply share a bed with Quinn. It was large enough and he had slept next to his crew on countless missions. He undressed and put on his PJs. Then he brushed his teeth and stepped out of the cabin.

 

When he knocked on Quinn’s door he heard sheets rustle and moments later Quinn opened the door. His eyes widened a little when he saw Naqâz in his PJs.

“I forgot that my cabin is loaded with technology form Iokath. I suggest that we share a bed – moving all these crates out would take too long.”

Quinn’s eartips turned pink, but he nodded. “Of course, my lord.” He moved out of the way and Naqâz stepped into the room.

 

Moments later they were both lying in the bed staring at the ceiling. Naqâz could literally sense Quinn’ tension and finally he sighed.

“Do we want to talk about it?”

Quinn shifted uncomfortably. “We have to, don’t we?”

“Well, you know me – I won’t rest until I’ve gotten to the bottom of this.”

“I know, it’s just- I- I’m worried.”

Naqâz turned to face Quinn; the other man was still staring at the ceiling. “Why?”

“After you disappeared, I spent months on the hunt. Minister Lorman even heard about my crusade and ordered me to call off the search. He wanted the Emperor’s Wrath to ‘stay missing’. Naturally, I refused… and found myself in Imperial prison.”

Naqâz gasped – Imperial prison! Even the most decent one’s were infernal – penal colonies in remote areas. The death toll was staggering.

Quinn blinked a few times before he haltingly continued. “I was locked away for years—they demanded that I would admit that you have been killed. I- I wanted to stay true to you but I … I couldn’t take it anymore.” Now his eyes were positively wet with tears. “I renounced you, I swore to stop looking for you. I said to everyone who asked that you were dead. Shortly after that I was promoted and started to work for Acina.”

Naqâz propped up on his right elbow and put his left hand on Quinn’s shoulder. Seeing this usually stoic man fighting with his emotions gave him a stab in the heart.

“Malavai…”

“I really tried to find you, I missed- I swore loyalty to you and I broke my oath.” A single tear ran down from the corner of his eye. “I actually tried to approach you once. When you visited Acina on Dromund Kaas. But I lost my nerve… I worried you’d never forgive me. For Darth Baras, for abandoning you and returning to the Empire.”

Naqâz slid closer to Quinn and embraced him. Quinn sniffled and returned the hug, burying his face into Naqâz broad chest.

“I missed you too, Malavai. And I forgave you a long time ago for Baras.”

“I’m sorry,” said Quinn with a throaty voice.

“You don’t have anything to apologize for,” replied Naqâz. He softly stroked Quinn’s hair. “You didn’t break your oath, you came back to me.”

He felt how Quinn calmed down and relaxed a little. Soon Malavai’s breath became deeper and calmer. Naqâz continued stroking his hair and fastened his grip around his warm body. By the stars, he had missed him so much! He inhaled Quinn’s familiar scent – it made him feel secure, it was as if he had returned home after a long journey. All his worries and his doubts disappeared as he slowly fell asleep next to Quinn.


End file.
